One,Two,Three,Four!
by ArcticArianna
Summary: The sequel to A Long And Happy Life Together. Mpreg, USxUK, And A lot of family. If you didn't read the first one...do it people, Leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

One,Two,Three...Four!

Chapter 1: Psychotic kids and world meetings.

"Stop!" Tristen yelled at his older brother who was changing the channel of the living-room TV. "No you stop!" The other six year old yelled. "I was here first!" Tristen yelled back. " I was born first!" Damien argued now pulling his brothers hair. The younger grabbing Damien's arm and twisting it back. Then Evilyn walked in and towards her brothers. She smirked grabbing the fallen TV remote and sitting on the opposite couch changing the channel to Disney. "C'mere Trist." she motioned for her little brother to come sit with her.

He smiled walking towards her. "I like Disney too." she laughed. Damien did not look happy. He just wanted to watch Nickolodeon! "No Fair!" He yelled. "Lifes not fair." Evilyn smirked she loved teasing him. Tristen, on the other hand, she felt bad for because him and Damien were always fighting. Most of the time Damien winning.

So she would usually help her younger brother out. She raised an eyebrow when Damien got up and walked to the couch the other two were sitting on.

"What?" she asked looking down at him. ".Back." he held out a hand looking somewhat intimidating. The boy was usually laughs and giggles but when he was mad, he was mad. "Nope." She smirked. Tristen let out a soft "Oh no." because when they fought run for cover. Damien made to grab the remote but instead he was jumped on by an angry little girl. "Get off!" Damien yelled wrestling with his sister on the floor. "Shut up!" She yelled. They fought rolling around the floor like animals and then-"What are you doing." Alfred stepped into the loving room looking unhappy. The two looked up and swallowed loudly. "N-nothing." Damien spoke getting off his sister.

"Uh-hu." Alfred spoke walking towards the couch were Tristen was sitting with a worried look on his face.

Then Arthur walked in. "What's wrong? I heard banging." Arthur asked confused. "Damien and Evilyn were fighting." Alfred spoke tiredly adding. "Again." Arthur sighed. "He started it!" Damien pointed to Tristen. "No!" Tristen defended. "Okay,Okay. Everybody stop. I have a headache and this is not helping go play and no more fighting." Arthur spoke putting down Evilyn after making the children apologize to one another.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked walking over to Arthur who was sitting on the couch. "Just a headache." Arthur replied tiredly. Alfred sat down next to him.

"You sure." He asked concerned. "Yes love, I'm fine." Arthur smiled. Alfred just smiled and let his head fall back.

Why the he'll was Damien such a trouble maker lately? He loved control.

And they had a meeting tonight. Thank god it was in England because then they could just bring the kids with them without a problem. Arthur layer his head on Alfred's shoulder. "Tired?" Arthur smiled up at him. "?" Alfred smiled down at him. "Yeah, It's hard being a father, huh daddy?" Arthur smirked. Alfred chuckled. "Yeah, mommy." Alfred kissed Arthurs cheek and let his head fall back as Arthur rested on his shoulder.

Later.

"Daddy, Daddy! Were are we going?" Tristen asked putting on his little shoes and grabbing Alfred's leg. "Oh, hey kiddo! We are going to mummy and Daddy's world meeting." Alfred lifted up Tristen. "Yay! I get to see uncle Scottie!" Evilyn ran to the car. Damien walked passed them playing his D.S. Arthur was following behind with a big bag full of things he needed for the kids. "Oh, I'll take that,sweetheart." Alfred turned around putting Tristen down. Arthur looked up and Alfred was taking the bags from him. "Thank you, love." Arthur looked up surprised. They got to the meeting in about a half hour . "'Allo You two, and you 'ave brought ze children." Francis smirked approaching Arthur.

"Bloody frog." Arthur mumbled walking passed holding Evilyn's Hand.

Then he was pulled full speed when the young girl spotted her uncles. "Uncle Scottie!" She called running over to the red head who picked her up. "Hey, lassy." he smiled. Damien had still been playing his D.S and accidentally walked into someone much bigger then his legs.

"Ow." Damien stated hitting the floor with a thud. "Oh,sorry little Comrade." the large Russian spoke. Damien narrowed his eyes and stood up walking away with a barely audible mumble of "Stupid commie." He walked over to his father and mother who were sitting with Scotland,Wales, Northern Ireland, And Ireland. "Thats my boy." Alfred smirked seating Damien on his lap.

Arthur looked at Alfred and started. "Don't start with Ivan today, I'm not in the mood." Alfred just chuckled. "Okay,okay." The meeting went by slowly, boringly and just when Germany was talking. "How much longer is this?" Damien interrupted Arthur nearly turned three shades lighter while Alfred just laughed. "England, America control your children." Arthur swallowed loudly. "S-sorry." He spoke. Damien just sat back annoyed. Alfred ruffled Damiens hair. He reminded him a lot of himself. He was arrogant, funny, and crazy. Well he was new York. "Mummy, I have to go to the bathroom." Tristen looked up to his mother. "Oh, okay baby." Arthur stood holding Tristrens hand. Alfred stopped him "Were are you going." He whispered. "Tristen needs to use the bathroom." Alfred nodded and let him go. He was happy Germany didn't ask because he was getting sick of answering to him.

Finally. The meeting ended so they could get the hell out of there. "Daddy." Evilyn looked up to her father on their way to the car. "What,sweetie?" he looked down at his daughter. "Why does uncle Scottie live so far away?"

Alfred smiled. "You really love your uncle don't you?" Evilyn smiled. "yeah."

The car ride home was pretty quick because it was like eight pm and the kids were tired. "Hey, you aren't tired too right?" Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur after the kids were all sleeping. Arthur blushed. "I-I guess not."

Alfred laughed scooping the Brit into his arms bridal style. "Let's do something fun then." Alfred wiggled an eyebrow stupidly. "Haha...your an idiot." Arthur lightly slapped Alfred's face. Alfred closed the bedroom door behind them.

**Authors note: Yay~ sequel is here. And this one is aiming to be...20 chapters long! Wooh! Okay I promise there will be more USxUK and a lot of family in this story. LOL. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly: lemme just apologize for neglecting this story, I've had no idea were to start and had a really bad writers block with this, but I've been thinking and here it is :) hope you like it (I've written it over about four times)**

One,Two,Three...Four!

Chapter two: Tadpoles

Alfred walked throughout the park holding the kids hands except for Damien who decided to run to the swings,Evilyn and Tristen were fine walking normally.

"Daddy, look a fishy!" Evilyn smiled down at the moving creature in the lake.

"Oh no Evey , those are tadpoles." Alfred smiled patting her back and crouching down next to her.

"Tadpoles?" She asked.

"Yeah, their like baby frogs." Alfred stated still crouching, Tristen and Damien had come over to listen to their father.

"Oh, so we are like you and Mummy's tadpoles?" Tristen asked looking at his father.

"Haha, yeah your our tadpoles." Alfred laughed. They proceeded to the swings and once they got there Damien and Evilyn picked the two red swings wholes Tristen went on the green ones.

Alfred Moved behind all three pushing them one at a time.

"Daddy, I'm thirsty." Damien looked up and jumped off the swing.

"Okay, let's find somewhere that sells drinks." Alfred sighed looking around.

Once they found somewhere they all ended up getting drinks in case someone else got thirsty.

'Wake me up when september ends.'

Alfred turned towards the bench the kids were sitting on, then back to his pocket. 'Oh it's my phone.' He thought retrieving said object from his pocket.

"Hello?" He started waiting for a reply.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked from the other side of the phone.

"Hey, babe, what's a matter you sound weird?" Alfred asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uhm, yeah, I need to tell you something." Arthur blushed in his chair.

"Yeah?" Alfred asked concerned.

"Remember how we wanted more kids..." Arthur started. "Surprise?"

Alfred went speechless for a moment.

"Your pregnant? Again? Damn I'm good." Alfred smirked.

"Shut the bloody fuck up. Can you come home? We should tell the kids."

"Yeah I hear you, but they are six? D'you think they'll understand?" Alfred asked.

"I'm sure we'll find a way." Arthur said.

"Kay, love you, bye." Alfred ended.

"Love you too." Arthur closed the phone. He'd gotten used to saying that,

Sure it still embarrassed him but when you've given birth, and are called 'mummy' then, well, it's minor.

Home...

"Mommy we're home!" Evilyn ran to her mothers side.

"Hey, sweetheart." Alfred kissed Arthurs cheek.

"Did you have fun at the park?" Arthur asked sitting down with Evilyn on his lap.

"Yeah! Daddy pushed us in the swings." Damien spat running through the kitchen.

"Did he now? Did you have fun too Tristen?" Arthur turned to the smallest of the three.

"Yeah, Daddy roughy us 'bout Tadpoles." The little one smiled sitting on his fathers lap.

"Tadpoles?" Arthur asked looking towards tadpoles.

"Oh yeah, they were in the lake so I said they were baby frogs, Evey thought they were fish so I explained.

Arthur looked towards Alfred and got an whispered something in Alfred's ear that made the other fight a laugh.

"Okay, guys Me and Mummy have something to tell you." Alfred started.

"You guys are becoming Uh...Frogs? And me and Mummy are going to have more Tadpoles in life."

"Oh! We get a baby tadpole! Really! That's so cool!" Damien interrupted.

"Yeah actually me and mummy are having one now."

"Reawy?" Tristen peeked over the table to his mother

"Yes sweetheart" Arthur smiled down at his child.

"So I'm gonna be an even bigger big brother!" Damien spoke from the table he was seated on.

"Haha, yeah you are Dammy." Alfred ruffled the smaller's hair.

"How long will it be till we can meet the baby?" Evilyn looked to her mother.

"Nine months." Arthur spoke looking downwards.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Damien asked.

"We won't know until their born." Arthur replied.

"Oh and Daddy, Mummy." Tristen asked looking up.

"Yes." Both the parents asked.

"Can we be a different animawl, Froggies are slimy." Tristen asked in all seriousness.

"Haha, yeah we can be ..." Alfred started but was interrupted.

"Oh oh! We can be Dragons!" Evilyn cried jumping up.

"No! We should be wolves!" Damien interrupted.

"I wike tigers!" Tristen spoke up.

"You guys can be whatever you want but now you need to go to sleep." Alfred stopped the arguing.

"Yes, it's getting late." Arthur picked up Evilyn.

Damien and Tristen walked behind Alfred to their rooms.

"Another one, huh?" Alfred spoke looking at Arthur who was laying in bed with a book.

"Hm? Oh yes I know. Four I mean that's a lot." Arthur spoke while reading.

"Mmhmm, Well I'm not surprised, we did want another and all" Alfred laid down next to his little husband.

"Y-yes we did, do you still?" Arthur looked to his husband.

"Of course! Do you?" Alfred wrapped an arm around Arthurs shoulders.

"Yes, now what about the guest room down the hall? That'd make a nice room." Arthur asked.

"Yeah, but *yawn* I'm tired can we worry bout this tomorrow?" Alfred closed his eyes with Arthur in his arms.

Arthur sighed. "I suppose." He switched the light off. Tomorrow alfred wasn't getting out of this.

**Authors note: yay new chapter okay so **

**I'll try with next chapter up soon but if it takes a few days dont hate me! Haha love you guys, please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

One, Two, Three...Four!

Chapter 3: Having three kids is great.

Alfred stepped into the kitchen carrying Evilyn in his arms as she ate a Popsicle in the hot weather they were having.

"Dad!" Damien pulled on his fathers jeans. "Where is mom?" He asked. Tristen behind him looking a little worried.

"Why." Alfred did not sound amused as to what his sons were up to.

Tristen opened his mouth when his foot was stomped by his older brother. "We just need mom for a minute." He smiled.

Alfred looked at Evilyn who nonchalantly slurped her snack. Alfred sighed. "What did you guys do."

Damien ran from the room pulling Tristen's arm. "MOM!" He yelled running up The stairs.

Alfred sighed again slightly bumping up Evilyn in his arms. "What do you know?"

The little girl simply wiped the red ice from her cheeks. "Damien tried to make a rocket."

Alfred looked in horror. "What do you mean a 'rocket'?"

She smiled an evil grin. "He used a full ketchup bottle." Alfred held her tight and ran up the stairs in his sons tracks.

Arthur sat on the bed with Tristen and Damien. Alfred looked at both of them.

"Boys." He growled. Arthur looked to his husband.

"Why do you look so mad,love?" He asked. There was clearly a small bump in his stomach where his hand sat.

"Damien. Tristen. Go down stairs." He placed Evilyn next to her boys ran down the stairs.

Alfred sighed in frustration. Arthur ran a hand through Evilyn's hair. "Alfred, What's wrong?"

Alfred turned. "Nothing. Just need to talk to them." He smiled tiredly.

After Alfred left the room Arthur looked at Evilyn. "What's going on baby?" The girl smiled.

Alfred rubbed his head looking at the playroom he'd made for the kids. The floor was covered in ketchup and glass.

"Guys." Alfred sat down on the couch.

"You know Mommy's not feeling good, so why do you still do these things?"

The two looked to one another. "Their fun?" Tristen smiled weakly.

Alfred sighed as he cleaned up the rest of the glass and red substance. "Just stop I have to take care of mommy so I can't keep cleaning up after you guys."

The boys were happy it was only their father who knew because if their mother knew...that would be bad.

A yell interrupted the moment. "THEY WHAT!" Arthur could be heard from upstairs. Tristen looked to his brother who'd already ran screaming. Alfred laughed as the two boys ran to the safety of their rooms.

Arthur slept on the bed with covers up to his chest and snuggled with his daughter. Alfred stood over the bed smiling. He removed his jacket and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mm." Arthur groggily opened an eye. Alfred laughed.

"Yeah, hi." He spoke.

Arthur leaned up on his pillow fixing Evilyn.

"What did you tell the boys?" Arthur asked. Alfred sighed.

"I said they need to stop doing stuff like this." Alfred laid down next to his husband and daughter. Evilyn yawned softly as she sat up.

"Go to sleep baby." Arthur ran a hand through her hair.

She looked up. Her dark green eyes opened as she scotched off the bed.

"I'm going to my room." She yawned leaving her parents.

Alfred through his head back and laid down. Arthur simply rubbed a sleepy eye. "Ugh." Arthur moaned placing a soft hand on his stomach.

Alfred looked at Arthurs stomach, eyes slightly expanding. "What? Is somethin' wrong?"

Arthur smiled. "No, Love, The baby is just kicking."

Alfred just let out a weak laugh. "Oh."

Arthur looked at how tired his husband looked and frowned. He took the larger's hand and placed it on his stomach. Alfred looked up at this. "What-Hey I can feel him kicking." Alfred smiled.

Arthur just laughed and laid down on his pillow, though Alfred let his hand stay glued to Arthurs belly. Arthur let out a low sigh before drifting off into sleep.

Alfred's eyes softened at the scene of his little Arthur sleeping soundly. Deciding it'd been a long enough day, he fell back and followed Arthurs example.

**Authors note: aren't the kids great...Yeah they are little monsters. Thats why I love them! So do their parents, anyways...I'm getting back on track w this story and have my ideas back but school is starting soon. :( please leave a review and enjoy!**


End file.
